The natriuretic peptide family consists of three structurally related peptides: atrial natriuretic peptide (ANP) (Genbank Accession No. NP_006163, for the ANP precursor protein, NPPA), brain natriuretic peptide (BNP) (GenBank Accession No. NP_002512, for the BNP precursor protein, NPPB), and C-type natriuretic peptide (CNP) (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 168: 863-870 (1990) (GenBank Accession No. NP_077720, for the CNP precursor protein, NPPC) (J. Hypertens., 10: 907-912 (1992)). These small, single chain peptides (ANP, BNP, CNP) have a 17-amino acid loop structure (Levin et al., N. Engl. J. Med., 339: 863-870 (1998)) and have important roles in multiple biological processes. ANP and BNP bind to and activate the natriuretic peptide receptor A (NPR-A), also termed guanalyl cyclase A (GC-A), resulting in higher intracellular cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) levels. Likewise, CNP interacts with NPR-B (GC-B) to stimulate the generation of cGMP (J. Hypertens., 10: 1111-1114 (1992)). A third type of receptor, NPR-C, binds each of the natriuretic peptides with high affinity and functions primarily to capture the peptides from the extracellular compartment and deposit the peptides into lysosomes, where they are degraded (Science, 238: 675-678 (1987)). ANP and BNP are produced primarily within the muscle cells of the heart, and are believed to have important roles in cardiovascular homeostasis (Science, 252: 120-123 (1991)). CNP is expressed more widely, including in the central nervous system, reproductive tract, bone and endothelium of blood vessels (Hypertension, 49: 419-426 (2007)).
In humans, CNP is initially produced from the natriuretic peptide precursor C (NPPC) gene as a single chain 126-amino acid pre-pro polypeptide (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 168: 863-870 (1990)). Removal of the signal peptide yields pro-CNP, and further cleavage by the endoprotease furin generates an active 53-amino acid peptide (CNP-53), which is secreted and cleaved again to produce the mature 22-amino acid peptide (CNP-22) (Wu, J. Biol. Chem. 278: 25847-852 (2003)). CNP-53 and CNP-22 differ in their distribution, with CNP-53 predominating in tissues, while CNP-22 is mainly found in plasma and cerebrospinal fluid (J. Alfonzo, Recept. Signal. Transduct. Res., 26: 269-297 (2006)). The predominant CNP form in cartilage is unknown. Both CNP-53 and CNP-22 bind similarly to NPR-B. Furthermore, they both induce cGMP production in a dose-dependent and similar fashion (V T Yeung, Peptides, 17: 101-106 (1996)).
Natural CNP genes and polypeptides have been previously described. U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,770 discloses isolated and purified CNP-22 from porcine brain identical in sequence to human CNP and its use in treating cardiovascular indications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,231 discloses the human gene and polypeptide of proCNP (126 amino acids) and the human CNP-53 gene and polypeptide.
Clearance of CNP from the extracellular space occurs through the action of membrane-bound neutral endopeptidase (NEP), which rapidly degrades CNP (Biochem. J., 291 (Pt 1): 83-88 (1993)), and through NPR-C, which binds to and deposits CNP into lysosomes, where CNP is degraded. CNP has been shown to have an in vivo half-life of 2.6 min in the normal human (J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 78: 1428-35 (1994)). The low plasma concentration of CNP (J. Bone Moner. Res., 19 (Suppl.1)S20 (2004)) and its co-expression with NPR-B in a number of tissues suggests that CNP functions primarily through an autocrine/paracrine mechanism.
As stated above, CNP binds to and activates natriuretic peptide receptor B (NPR-B), also termed guanylyl cyclase B (GC-B), resulting in higher intracellular cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) levels. Downstream signaling mediated by cGMP generation influences a diverse array of biological processes that include endochondral ossification. Accordingly, elevated or depressed levels of any of the components in this pathway may lead to aberrant bone or cartilage growth. For example, knockout of either CNP or NPR-B in mouse models results in animals having a dwarfed phenotype with shorter long bones and vertebrae. Mutations in human NPR-B that block proper CNP signaling have been identified and result in dwarfism (Olney, et al., J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab. 91(4): 1229-1232 (2006); Bartels, et al., Am. J. Hum. Genet. 75: 27-34 (2004)). In contrast, mice engineered to produce elevated levels of CNP display elongated long bones and vertebrae.
Achondroplasia is a result of an autosomal dominant mutation in the gene for fibroblast growth factor receptor 3 (FGFR-3), which causes an abnormality of cartilage formation. FGFR-3 normally has a negative regulatory effect on chondrocyte growth, and hence bone growth. In achondroplasia, the mutated form of FGFR-3 is constitutively active, which leads to severely shortened bones. Both chondrocyte proliferation and differentiation appear to be disturbed, leading to remarkably short growth plate cartilage (P. Krejci et al., J. Cell Sci. 118: 5089-5100 (2005)). Endochondral ossification is the process that governs longitudinal long-bone growth. There are four zones of the growth plate-resting, proliferative, hypertrophic and zone of calcification. In the growth plate, NPR-B is expressed by proliferative cells while NPR-C is expressed by hypertrophic cells (Yamashite et al., J. Biochem. 127: 177-179 (2000)). In normal endochondral bone growth, chondrocytes organize in columns and proliferate in the proliferative zone of the growth plate. These columns are disorganized in achondroplasia patients. Additionally, the hypertrophic zone is where the cells become large and eventually apoptose (lyse), leading to osteocyte invasion and mineralization. The hypertrophic chondrocytes and the overall size of the zone are much smaller in achondroplasia patients than in normal patients. CNP is an agonist for NPR-B, a positive regulator of chondrocyte and bone growth. Downstream signaling of CNP/NPR-B inhibits the FGFR-3 pathway at the level of mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAP K). Inhibition at MAP K promotes proliferation and differentiation of the chondrocytes in the proliferative and hypertrophic zones of the growth plate, resulting in bone growth.
In humans activating mutations of FGFR-3 are the primary cause of genetic dwarfism. Mice having activated FGFR-3 serve as a model of achondroplasia, the most common form of the skeletal dysplasias, and overexpression of CNP rescues these animals from dwarfism. Accordingly, CNP and functional variants of CNP are potential therapeutics for treatment of the various skeletal dysplasias.
Therapeutic use of CNP is currently limited by its short plasma half-life, which has been shown to be 2.6 minutes in vivo in humans (J Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 78: 1428-35 (1994)). To increase CNP concentration above intrinsic levels (about 5 pM) typically found in human plasma, continuous infusion has been necessary in all human and animal studies using systemically administered CNP. Two mechanisms by which the half-life of CNP is reduced in human plasma are degradation by neutral endopeptidase (NEP) and clearance by natriuretic peptide receptor C (NPR-C) (Growth Horm. & IGF Res., 16: S6-S14 (2006)). A CNP variant having a longer in vivo serum half-life and exhibiting similar or improved activity to that of wild-type CNP is important for a sustainable therapeutic strategy.
The biological activities of various analogs and derivatives of CNP have been evaluated. See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,276,481, PCT Publication No. WO 94/20534 which discloses a chimera of CNP-22 and the 5-amino acid C-terminus of ANP designated as the vasonatrin peptide (VNP). U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,198,242, and 8,598,121 disclose use of CNP variants to treat skeletal dysplasias, such as achondroplasia. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,642,243 and 8,658,373 describe use of variants of CNP-22 or CNP-53 to treat arthritis.